


Dress

by tsukino111



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukino111/pseuds/tsukino111
Summary: DressA one shot, short story inspired by Taylor Swift's song, Dress. Modern day, (AU), no senshi, S/D love story. Rated M for OPEN-MINDED, MATURE audiences due to strong language, sexual content, and adult situations.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 6





	Dress

Twinkling string lights that dangled from branches and strung high from tree trunk to tree trunk were visually aiding, along with the moon, in helping Serena view her footing. Her and one of her best friends, Mina, were making their way down the grassy stone path to the dock that led to the now calm lake. They were taking a break from the party that was still in full swing behind them about twenty yards away.

"Do you think she's pregnant?" Mina asked casually to Serena as they reached the end of the dock. "Is that why they're getting married?"

Serena smirked at her thoughts and sighed. "Maybe." She rested her elbows on the dock's railing, looking over the lake to the low-hanging full moon. This was the lake that they all grew up swimming in. The lake that held all of their juvenile secrets. "As for why they are getting married… they love each other."

Mina mimicked Serena's stance. "I suppose you're right. They've been dating since middle school. It's inevitable, I guess, that they tie the knot at some point."

Serena just nodded and sighed heavily again.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" Mina's mood was shifting and she was starting to pout. Serena knew exactly why, too, and her thoughts tried in vain not to take that route of thinking for herself. She shook her head to rid her thoughts and focused on Mina.

The moon was shining brightly on them, accentuating Mina's goddess-like beauty. Serena wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling her in lovingly and resting her head on Mina's shoulder. There was no way not to squish the golden blonde curls they spent hours trying to perfect earlier in the day. Mina would look gorgeous regardless and therefore Serena just squeezed her harder.

"He loves you, you know." Serena reminded her. Mina just puffed out, partly because of what Serena said and the other part because her lungs were being suffocated from her loving friend's embrace. An embrace of heartfelt kindness Serena always had for Mina since they were infants.

Mina knew her words were true, she did, but she somehow fought against his love and because of it, he stayed back and left Mina to her stubbornness. Mina was no better. She too loved said man back with her whole heart, but for whatever reason, she couldn't bring herself to admit that to him. If only they would let the fight die down and allow love to take over.

"And I know for a fact that you love him." Mina snorted very unlady-like at her comment but luckily didn't press the issue and allowed Serena to hold her a bit longer, smiling.

Not long after, the intoxicated party goers behind them roared in hoots and hollers. Serena and Mina turned to see what caused the commotion.

The french doors were open, allowing for attendees to come in and out as they pleased. Most of the party was held outside, around and in the spacious pool and into the expansive backyard of the generous host's luxury mansion. The host also happened to be the sister of the man Serena was trying desperately not to think about as she consoled her friend.

A party attendee had jumped into the pool from the second-story balcony, cueing the crowd's uproar. From the looks of it, it seemed the victims of the big splash either shouted or applauded. It was near that area where they could see the beautiful raven-haired host angrily reprimanding the jumper, hands on her hips and then waving arms and pointing fingers. Mina and Serena watched in rapture at the scene knowing exactly what it felt like to be on the receiving end of that scolding.

Movement to the left of the scene caught their attention. To their luck, or lack of, the men both women were discussing and trying not to spare a second thought to, just walked in - or rather out - and onto the crowded patio near where Andrew and his bride-to-be, Rita, were standing.

"Speaking of the devil…" Mina trailed as her and Serena switched their concentration to the newcomers.

Serena's heart started pounding erratically and her stomach was doing summersaults. The noise dissipated leaving complete silence. Her eyes followed his every move, She needed to remain calm and patient. No need to reveal anything yet, no matter how much she wanted to run and jump the enigma that was known as Darien Shields.

His silky onyx hair that dipped ever-so-slightly over his sapphire eyes - eyes that captivated her very essence when he looked at her during their secret moments in the privacy of their own little world. His body and soul had her pining more than she ever had in her entire existence, for anyone. He wore a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows, untucked, and with the top three or four buttons undone, revealing what Serena already knew - a sinewed chest chiseled to perfection. The dark blue jeans that hugged his thighs were doing dangerous things to her psyche. Her breath hitched before she let it back out shakily. She could do this. Even if her hands were shaking in anticipation, desperately waiting for a chance to be alone with him.

Mina was undoubtedly experiencing the same effects that her platinum blonde adonis-looking-god known as Malachite was doing to her.

The group they were watching exchanged greetings and found a spot to sit near the fire pit to convene. Serena noticed Darien's eyes wandering, possibly looking around for her. She gulped.

Mina took notice of who Malachite came in with - relief washing over her. It relaxed her more than she realized and her stiffness and tension eased away slowly.

"And here I thought he was waiting for his fuck-of-the-week to finish her shift."

It was Serena's turn to snort in response to her crude remark. "Now, now. Play nice, please."

Serena knew Mina would capitulate to any advances Malachite delivered tonight. It had been weeks since she saw him last and Serena could feel the desperation radiating off of Mina in waves. She knew it because she was undergoing the exact same thing with Darien. This was either going to be a long night or a wonderful morning.

"Come on, let's commiserate together by getting drinks!" Serena suggested, but Mina translated that to, 'let's flirt with the hot bartender in front of the guys for a reaction!'

\--xx--

His knee was bouncing. Darien tried to remember to place his beer on his knee while he held it so it would remind him not to allow his knee to bounce - an action that would signal to anyone who knew him that he was nervous. Which he was. Unbearably so. He shouldn't be though, he kept trying to remind himself.

They were both grown adults, unattached to anyone else, and were completely capable of having a relationship with each other. So why was this so hard? They had known each other since they were children and grew up together. They were all the best of friends and knew each other's secrets about everything.

Almost everything.

Darien had recently shared a handful of passionate weekends with Serena, starting a few months back when he was home between his many work travel ventures. Weekends that no one knew about. Not even their really best friends who they confided in for everything - Malachite for him and Mina for her.

There really wasn't a reason to not share about their physical intimacy with each other, especially with their besties. Maybe it was because Serena thought it might not work out between them, with her and Darien being friends for so long first, or, not to mention, all her failed relationships prior to. Or maybe it was because Darien seemed married to his work. For whichever reasons, they both thought to keep this relationship private and everything about them quiet.

\--xx--

It started off as just a normal night at the local bar where Darien could go, alone, to decompress from the stress of investment banking on foreign lands. His flight had landed not even two hours prior, around eight o'clock in the evening. No one knew he was home yet. He hadn't even made it to his condo right down the street from where this bar was located, having come here directly from the airport.

Darien was a few beers in, almost to his point of relaxation, as he caught up on the latest ESPN recaps that were playing on the TV situated right in front of him. The seat next to him was being pulled out for someone to sit causing him to look around. The bar was starting to fill up and the music was changing over to karaoke. Darien figured it was time to go so he placed some cash on the bar and finished up his last beer.

Her melodic voice caught his attention before he noticed her at the karaoke machine. She started singing a song she claimed was "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift. Serena's lips moved around the microphone in an exotic way and her body moved smoothly to the beat. Darien felt himself compelled to abandon his seat and walk closer to her.

Serena's eyes found him as she sang something along the lines of, "...no one has to know what we do…" He walked right to her, hypnotized by her allure, standing in front of her as she stood on the short, small stage, allowing her to serenade him. She continued singing directly to him, using him with hand placement that acted out and expressed the song's lyrics superbly. He couldn't help but believe the lyrics were perfect for them at that time. Darien practically lost himself in her beautiful voice and her gentle hands that caressed his face and glided through his hair effortlessly.

When the song finished, Serena jumped in his arms and started kissing him breathlessly. He caught her flawlessly, holding her close, and continuing the kiss with as much passion as she was willing to accept. The bar patrons and those whom he presumed to be her coworkers, cheered them on and clapped loudly when he carried her bridal-style through the crowd and out the door with her giggling while holding tightly onto him.

That was the first night of their scandalous initiation into their oasis of pleasure. After that night, they would always meet up at his place since hers usually had visitors - her girlfriends, her parents, her neighbors - coming and going to watch her cats. Darien hardly had visitors to his place because he was usually away on business or because his parents were world travelers. His sister, Rei, was beginning her own family with her new and wealthy husband of a few months.

Darien's nights with Serena were what made him feel alive again. It wasn't just a sexual spark between them. No, something more, something powerful was building between them. Darien was no longer content with just exploring the tug of desire they shared - something that he simply couldn't comprehend the reasons for. He needed more of her.

\--xx--

His fingers raked through his hair when he still hadn't viewed his enchanting goddess that his mind was unable to stop dreaming about - like at any point in the day for the past few months. Like during important - very important - meetings. Meetings he just happened to be having a lot of lately. It was driving him mad. He was on the verge of quitting his career of five years because of his lack of focus now. Nothing made sense anymore. All he wanted and could focus on was her. This attraction to her was a distraction. A distraction at best. Career suicide at worst.

Maybe if he could just see her, he might be okay. Might be able to handle-

Then, there she was.

Laughing and dancing in the moonlight with Mina near the dock. His eyes followed her every movement, his pupils dilating as he watched her strut around in this sexy, skintight dress that left nothing of her petite body hidden.

Darien brought his beer to his lips to hide the smile that couldn't help but form at seeing his inamorata. His heart momentarily felt at ease and all seemed to be right with the world.

Until someone hit his arm to get his attention.

"Hey!" Darien's beer sloshed and he threw his arm out to keep the beer from spilling on him further. "What the-?" He turned to look at the group.

"A pretty lady catch your interest?" Andrew teased.

Everyone started laughing and smirking. His extended beer cup was now hitting the thigh of the latest woman to emerge from inside the house. "Damnit!" Darien specifically picked the last seat closest to the door so he could have a view of the whole place and know if Serena came in or out of the main entry point.

Rita slapped her fiancé in the shoulder with a backhand. "He probably has jet-lag. Give the poor guy a break." Darien had just arrived back home from overseas and Malachite picked him up at the airport to bring straight there.

Darien stood to throw his now empty Solo cup into the nearest trash can. All eyes around stared and continued laughing during his discomfort. "I'm going to clean up and get a new beer." He stated before turning abruptly and walking back into the house.

Malachite was the only one who glanced in the direction Darien had been looking at, essentially ignoring Darien's unfortunate situation. And suddenly, Malachite felt the need to inhale deeply and exhale slowly. His Mina was a sight for his sore eyes - a beacon of light he never wanted to extinguish. He missed her and wanted her beyond comprehension.

Tonight.

Tonight would be the night he would profess his love to her and the whole world, if need be, if it would make her see reason for loving him in return. Allowing him to love her and prove his love for her by showing her exactly how much love he had to give her.

Malachite began clenching his jaw as he saw Mina start flirting with the bartender on the other side of the pool. She was up to her usual antics. Mina knew it drove him crazy to see her like that - with other people - but she did it to get a rise out of him. It was a game to her. She could play her game for now, but he would have her begging for him in bed later. The grin he sported from that thought would rival that of the devil's.

\--xx--

Serena and Mina stayed at the outside bar. Three bartenders tended to it but they stayed where the would-be-twin to Tyson Beckford worked. From this angle, Darien and Malachite would be able to make out their left-side profiles.

The women paced themselves with their drinks, sipping the straws slowly while they danced sensually together to the different genres of music the disc jockey played. When they weren't dancing near the bar, they would float back to it where they would openly flirt with the bartender, throwing their heads back in laughter at the things he said. Whatever the bartender was saying to them was of no consequence to either Darien or Malachite because at some point that night, Serena and Mina, respectively, would be going home with them.

\--xx--

It was two or so hours later when Darien finally felt an agreeable amount of time had passed that was sufficient enough for proper catching-up etiquette. If there even was such a thing. Hopefully ample time passed as not to rouse suspicion of a relationship between the two of them; but honestly, at this point, Darien just didn't give a fuck. He hoped Serena would understand... He just couldn't keep himself away from her any longer - watching her all night as her sinful body swayed in that barely-there silk fabric of her mini dress, with stilettos that made her long legs even more endless, and the way her long pearl-blonde curls wrapped around her sun-kissed skin... She was completely captivating. How had he never noticed it until recently? Who was he kidding. Serena had always been gorgeous in his eyes.

Throughout the night, Darien was hoping to catch a glimpse of her mesmerizing sky blue eyes and seductive smile that drove him to the brink of insanity every time. She was doing a marvelous job of avoiding his sapphire blues meeting hers. He wondered briefly if she even knew he was here, but something told him that their entrance earlier during Chad's scene in the pool near Rei's scolding caused enough commotion to announce their arrival to the whole party.

Malachite somehow ended up sitting next to him, both keeping watch over the women but keeping their ears open to the conversation surrounding them so that they could chime in every now and again to keep up pretenses.

One man and then another man tried joining in with Serena and Mina as they were dancing together to a throwback club-banger song that they were losing themselves in. The women seemed to allow it for a few seconds until the men started getting handsy. Serena danced Mina away from them, but they tried following. It was then that Serena swiveled her head in Darien's direction, pointedly staring at him as if silently asking for help. Not that Darien didn't believe she could handle herself, but why bother when strong and strapping men could rescue the damsels in distress?

As if synched, Malachite pushed out of his chair the same time Darien did and they both methodically made their way through the throngs of people and over to where the women were still dancing, patiently waiting for their heroes, with smirks placed on their luscious lips. Darien and Malachite turned their looks menacing as they neared the ignorant and inebriated pricks. Their tall height statures spooking the fools in addition to the bark that Malachite released.

Malachite wrapped his arm possessively around Mina's tiny waist and pulled her flush to him, not allowing for any argument from her. One hand placed on the small of her back, making her insides melt, and the other brushing a lone curl back from her cornflower blue eyes. His gunmetal grey eyes roved over her flushed cheeks and parted wine-colored lips before he crushed his mouth to hers. She moaned into his mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss with his teasing tongue. Mina bit his lip though and smiled before asking him, "Wanna get out of here? Something about your animalistic protectiveness brings about raw desires in me..."

His lips curled devilishly and responded with, "I thought you'd never ask."

Mina turned to Serena who was being dipped in a dance by Darien. She quickly interrupted the dance to whisper to Serena, "I'll call you tomorrow!" Malachite just tipped his smirking head to Darien who simply shook his head at him grinning.

Serena knew what that meant and gave her a knowing smile. She waved goodbye as the two most headstrong people she had ever met, practically ran, while holding hands, around to the front of the mansion where Malachite's Bugatti Chiron Sports car was probably waiting for them. Knowing them, they wouldn't get further than the car before ripping each other's clothes off.

"Wow, that was faster than I expected. She usually holds out longer. Guess 'distance makes the sex greater' is what should be said instead."

"We can find out for ourselves?" Darien brought Serena's attention back to him as he reached for her hand, entwining their fingers together as he gently led her down the path that led to the dock. She laughed as he tugged her with him behind a tree.

"We already know the truth to that sayin-"

However, a gasp escaped her parted lips when he pushed her up against the tree as soon as they rounded it. Darien lifted her up, instinctively prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist, causing her dress to hike further up her hips and exposing the lace and silk cheeky panties she wore. Her arms wrapped around his neck, clinging to him, sealing their entanglement.

His palms held her weight locked to the tree as he gently massaged her soft, rounded bottom. He bowed his head forward to glide his lips over hers before capturing them into a searing kiss that promised much more. Darien tilted his head to press his mouth more firmly against hers for better access to her exquisite taste. He sighed into the kiss and she moaned softly. Then he pulled back slightly, his hot beer-tinged breath puffing smoothly over her face as his forehead rested on hers.

"Serena." He groaned her name as he came up for air. For Serena, everything just stopped. The way he said her name sounded positively lustful. The way his voice ricocheted through her body made her slick with desire.

A mew was her response to him saying her name. He hadn't even done anything but kiss her and she was already trembling, her body hot and ready.

Sapphire irises caught her half-lidded ones. The look in his eye was pure sin. He smirked before his mouth moved up her jaw, kisses trailing her jawline. When he reached the sensitive spot below her ear, he swirled his tongue there, causing her to throw her head back in pleasure and moan his name in return. A deep groan echoed in her ear before he nipped at her ear lobe.

She moved her head so she could find his lower lip to take into her mouth and suck on it teasingly. Her lips lingered a little longer before turning the kiss slow and soft. Darien growled and parted her lips with his tongue, tired of the tantalizing she was doing to him.

Her lips and throat were no longer enough for him as his desire for her grew exponentially. He set her gently down, drinking in the sight of her breathless state, smudged lipstick and rosy cheeks. She pulled out of his embrace, adjusting her dress back down.

Her warmth was immediately missed even though he was burning up with desire for her.

"I heard you would be returning home soon."

A grin formed on his sensuous lips to that comment. "Did you now?" He was not interested in small talk. Not when that pretty little mouth of hers could be engaged in other pleasurable activities.

Serena closed her eyes as he stepped closer to her again, whispering of his love and desires in her ear while his hands began a slow and steady descent from her small waist, down the curve of her hips and all the way to her bottom. He palmed her cheeks and squeezed, lifting her up higher than her stilettos could and pulling her flush against him.

She found his lips again, smearing a kiss against his open mouth. Using her fingers to grab hold of the soft hairs at the nape of his neck to anchor him to her. Serena loved pressing herself to him, feeling her feminine contours mold around his solid male physique. Wedged between them on her soft belly, was his evident arousal, the stiff ridge of his manhood inflaming her own desire for him.

"Yes," She managed after she pulled away to breathe. "I only bought this dress so you could take it off."

That froze Darien for a second. A carnal growl emitted from his chest, coming out like a howl.

"Serena, I'm going to give you two options of what happens next and you have to choose which." His desire for her was now an urgent, undeniable need. "Okay?"

Not trusting her voice, which would be raspy and inaudible, she nodded her head instead.

"We can either calmly make our way into the house where I will happily remove that delectable little dress of yours..." His dark eyes dropped to roam what he could of her body in the slinky cream dress, the tight fabric riding along her curves.

She bit her bottom lip, becoming excited of his intentions.

"Or I can carry you over my shoulder like the wild caveman you bring out of me and allow me to act out my primal urges on you?"

Her heartbeat sped up just a bit at the pure lust dripping from his words.

"Both include everyone learning about us…" He stepped forward to envelop her into his arms so he could pepper her face with gentle, frantic kisses. "...and having you moaning my name all night long."

A whimper was her reply to that.

"Which would you prefer? And are you ready for that?"

She raised an eyebrow at his new-found boldness. "You, Mr. Shields, are dangerous for me."

Serena thought he knew that from the jubilant laugh he gave her as a response. She gave him a smirk before it slowly turned into a sad smile.

Zara Larrson's "Uncover" was pouring from the speakers concealed in the all-weather outdoor rocks a few feet away. The song gave her mixed feelings. It was their current life's theme song. She was tired of hiding their relationship, sick of these clandestine meetings, and confused as to why they couldn't be exposed. But, the song also gave her courage.

If he didn't already know, Serena wanted to vow her everlasting love to the man who stood before her and demand for them to come clean and open to their family and friends. Blushing a deep ruby red, she imagined how she should proceed and how he would react.

Before doing so, Serena relished in the feeling of his arms wrapped securely around her and of the sweet kisses that sent tingles throughout her body. She gave it a few minutes before she sighed heavily.

"I have something to confess to you." She put a finger to his lips; first, to keep him from saying anything and then to prevent him from kissing her further, essentially distractating her from what she wanted to say. Darien acknowledged her with a nod but still puckered his lips to kiss her finger, keeping his eyelids over his eyes and reveling in her simple touch.

There were a few moments that passed before she said anything.

"It's hard to be around you when all I want is you." His eyes snapped open at her confession.

Her finger then traced his lips in a feathery touch. Her eyes stayed fixated on his lips that were parting from her ministrations. "I'm tired of making sure no one sees us if or when we leave."

She shifted her hand to stroke his cheek and down to the dark stubble on his jaw. "I don't want to continue lying to our friends and loved ones." He leaned his head into her caress.

"And…" Serena took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you." Tears started to fall down her flushed cheeks. "So utterly and desperately in love with you.

His heart sank at her sadness. He tenderly swiped her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, wiping her tears away.

"When you look at me, my heart stops." Darien declared, still cradling her face gently. Her sky blues swirled with emotion as she stared back into his sapphire ones.

"As much as I enjoy our stolen stares, whispered confessions, and tangled bedsheets, I want more." His nose rubbed against hers before he placed an oh-so tender kiss there. "So much more for us." Then placed another dove-like kiss to her lips. "And who's to say we cannot still have all of that publicly?"

She nodded excitedly that it made him think of a bobble head and that couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling up in his chest.

"Yes, I want that. All of that. More than anything." Her arms flung around his neck, bringing him tightly against her soft body from her vice-like grip.

He squeezed her back lovingly. "I will not give us up. I would do anything for you. Anything to make you happy."

Her arms loosened and she rested her hands behind his neck. With cheeks flushed and more tears cascading, he took the opportunity to brush a kiss to her bottom lip before claiming it amorously with his teeth.

"You are the only one for me. The only woman I want." He began rubbing his nose down her jaw, making a trail with his tongue as her head tilted back, allowing him to nip at her neck before leaving little love bites.

"So which option do you choose, Serena?"

It was hard to concentrate on his words let alone construct words when he worked his love magic on her. To return the favor, she wrapped her leg around his, grinding against his apparent arousal.

An exhale of a groaning growl was heard from him.

"I choose both." She mumbled, tilting her head to kiss him sweet and soft before pushing her tongue past his lips.

He was losing himself in her again. As he always did. Though, usually they would have made it somewhere safe by now. That wasn't what they wanted anymore, but he wasn't about to take her right here under the tree at his sister's house. As hot as that sounded, briefly making him think he may secretly be an exhibitionist.

Serena abruptly pulled away. "Dance with me. Laugh with me. Kiss me. In front of everyone."

Darien picked her up and twirled her. When he placed her back down, he rested her back against the tree again. "I love you, Serena. I, too, am so completely in love with you."

Her heart squeezed at his words, thinking it would burst with joy. "Then I want you to make love to me, Darien. In a beautiful room with soft lights and romantic music playing in the background."

"Your wish is my wish. Your dreams are my dreams. Your hopes are my hopes."

She giggled as he entwined his arm with hers and interlaced their fingers. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her softly as they emerged from behind the tree.

"Princess, will you do me the honor of this dance?" He asked as he bowed to her.

Without breaking their contact, she curtsied before him. "It would be my honor to dance with such a handsome Prince as yourself." She replied to continue the ruse.

\--xx--

After about an hour of making Serena's request come true, they thought to retire for the night. Delighted smiles and merrily congratulations were given to the newly emerged couple and Darien and Serena couldn't have been happier with the outcome. Everyone thought they knew them so well and never imagined this secret romance. They knew absolutely nothing that transpired between the two of them!

So as not to anger their besties, they both sent a quick text to Malachite and Mina disclosing their relationship as an official couple but that they would explain more overmorrow at brunch. The couple decided to host brunch at their friend Lita's outdoor eatery where they could also invite their parents to reveal their exciting news.

Darien and Serena each had a room they adopted when they stayed with Rei, but both felt Serena's was better suited for the mood they were envisioning. Her room was decorated in soft colors, silk drapings over the canopy bed, and had a wireless speaker she used in the shower that she could play music on from her phone.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Serena asked whilst sitting at the vanity, generating a love song playlist. Darien checked on the water temperature that was filling the round spa tub. He added bubbles and bath scents that started to fragrant the room, helping establish the perfect atmosphere.

"You can always tell me anything, Serena." He came up behind her and placed one hand on the vanity to steady himself near her. Darien used the other to gather her hair to move it away from her shoulder and began placing butterfly kisses from there up to her ear.

The mirror displayed him perfectly to her. His kisses always left her feeling aflamed. "I have your name carved on my bedpost." She bit her lip, waiting for his reaction.

His smirk was seen and felt as he continued kissing her neck. "Is that so?"

"It was done before...before we started...us." Her stiffness made him pull back a little.

"Serena…?" He blinked a little, his brow furrowed as he stared down at the back of her head. She continued to watch him in the mirror.

"My ex even found it." She twiddled her thumbs.

"...Declan...?" He now brought his gaze to the mirror so he could see her expression.

"It's why we broke up, actually." Her head fell but he could see the crimson coloring her face and neck. "I carved it years ago...when we were teenagers. He knew you and I had never been together before. That we were just friends...so seeing that...it made him jealous. To know I harbored feelings for you, even though I was with him. Those kinds of feelings and thoughts..."

Darien dropped to his knees and turned Serena to him. "Serena. Baby..." He cupped her face with his right hand as his other rubbed her right knee comfortingly. "First of all, we were best friends. Not just friends. Second, even though it may have upset you then, I am glad it happened. It allowed me to replace him."

Serena gave him a sweet smile as she cupped his hand on her face and turned to kiss his palm.

"Well, I have something to tell you as well." When she turned back to him, he reached for both of her hands to hold. He slowly and sensually brought them to his lips to kiss each knuckle, finger, and palm.

"I never wanted you like a best friend. I've always wanted you as my girlfriend. As … as my future wife."

The inhale Serena made momentarily frightened Darien. Her eyes went wide and her mouth made an adorable 'o' shape. But when she threw herself at him, essentially throwing them both to the carpeted rug, he knew she was just fine.

When she finally released him so they could sit up, she asked, "Your wife?!" With the biggest smile on display he had ever seen. It could rival the brightness of the sun's rays. "I would answer 'Yes!' a million times, over a millennia, and in every lifetime with you!"

He laughed and pulled her to him again. "That makes my heart happy to hear."

Darien stood up, reaching for her so she could follow suit. "Now, what was it you were saying about this dress?"

She laughed seductively, pressing herself further into him, seeking friction. "I bought this dress just so you could take it off."

"Let's not keep the lady waiting then, hmm?

Her head flew back in laughter as he spun her around to find the fastenings. He had to slide her long tresses over her shoulder to even look for them. There was a cream colored zipper in the back that reached to just above the swell of her shapely bottom. Taking a small step, he positioned himself so that his erection poked at her torturous ass and his nostrils inhaled the exotic fragrance of her hair. He gave himself enough room to allow his fingers to snag the small metal clasp of the zipper and pull it down excruciatingly slow.

Starting at the top of her spine, he placed a kiss there, trailing kisses along the exposed skin the zipper revealed. Darien bent down the further he went until he reached the end of the zipper. He straightened himself to delicately slip off the thin straps from her shoulders, kissing each as he did so.

Next he dropped to his knees, collecting the bunched material around her hips to shimmy the dress down, pooling it at her feet. When her delectable ass was displayed temptingly before him, his hands cupped her cheeks, squeezing slightly. With a gasp, she swiveled her waist to turn and look down at him, burying her hands in his hair.

Then his fingers deftly hooked onto the lacy band of her panties, stripping them off of her. He placed a nip and a kiss to each cheek before standing back up to help Serena step out of the discarded dress and panties.

"That's gotta be my favorite dress so far. Will you wear it for me again?" He gave her a cocky grin when she turned to him.

"Hmm, maybe when I have to wear clothes around you."

His grin widened. He snaked his arms around her waist to pull her flush to him. "You do look best in your birthday suit. It's definitely my favorite outfit of yours."

Heat rushed to her core and a pretty blush seemed to spread over her body at his compliment. "Such the charmer you-"

"Shit!" Darien untangled himself from around her to make his way back to the tub to check the water level. The running tub was completely forgotten about with him being so caught up in pure bliss with Serena. Luckily enough, he happened to view the height the bubbles had reached. Bubbles were higher than the edge of the tub, but that didn't indicate where the water level was. He dipped his hand into the bubbles and found the water to be high enough. Darien apologized when Serena came up behind him and slid her arms around his waist as he shut the water valve off.

"That was close." Darien murmured as Serena giggled. He turned in her arms.

"Your turn, my love."

Serena stood on her tippy toes and brought her lips to his in the barest of touches. She lowered to her heels and as her fingers worked each button one at a time, similarly to how he had done, Serena kissed the exposed skin the buttons revealed as they became undone. With the shirt now open, she slid her hands up his sculpted chest and over his broad shoulders, pushing it off of him and dropping it to the floor in a heap. And just like he had done, she kissed each shoulder before moving up to kiss him again, only this time inserting her tongue in his warm mouth.

In continuing to kiss him, Darien gripped her hips, to keep himself from exploring her curves as she started to undo the donut tack button on his jeans. The zipper followed soon after. Her lips pulled away from his, smirking at him with a carnal hunger swimming in her eyes.

Her hands traveled his rippling abs in the act of her sliding down his body to her knees. He tensed at her touch, every muscle tightening. She splayed her fingers over to his Adonis belt, the v-shape of his muscular grooves formed alongside his hips, and grasped the waistband of his jeans to tug the material off his thighs. Her fingers reached back up to dip behind the elastic band of his boxer briefs, removing his last article of clothing. Immediately his cock sprang forth, bobbing in front of her, it's swollen head mere inches from her succulent lips. She licked her lips unconsciously, making his body tighten painfully.

Serena's eyes drifted upwards and met Darien's hooded ones. She used one hand to delicately cup his soft sacs while the other firmly encircled his shaft, her thumb brushing his tip. He let out a shuddered gasp. Serena could feel how he trembled at her touch and could see how his abs flinched in anticipation of more. The air was stolen from his lungs when she brought her tongue to lick the precum that oozed from his tip.

"Fuu-uu-uck!" He staggered breathlessly.

Releasing him, Serena stood up and reached for his hand to lead him to the bath. "Come get wet with me, lover."

Darien couldn't help but groan, all the while forming a grin at her sexual innuendo.

\--xx--

It was almost childlike. Their drunkenness. Their playfulness.

The way he piled the bubbles high atop her head and the long bubble beard she gave him.

She tried to quickly take a sip of wine before he could catch her in their little game of tag. As she took the sip, she overestimated the tilt of the glass and the amount in it, causing her to spill most of it down her chest and into the bathtub. Instead of whining, she just laughed hysterically. Her laughter was contagious, but he still tagged her with a kiss to her lips and then a lick to her chin, tasting the delicious pinot grigio still clinging to it.

\--xx--

In keeping with Serena's request, Darien made sure he took his time with her. Drying her lovingly with the softest and fluffiest towel, teasing her sweetly along the way. His pace was perfect. Serena was elated to be able to enjoy every second of this liberating experience.

It wasn't as though they never actually enjoyed their time together. Every interaction between them was cherished, but there was something more to be said about the feeling of everything being perfectly free and open. Nothing needed to be rushed in fear of being caught or feeling cheap because their rendezvouses were held in secret.

Once emerged from the joining bathroom, Darien carried Serena's phone and speaker over to the vanity where he charged both and made sure that the music still played. He was hoping to keep the music playing all night long on an endless loop. This Bedroom Mix Serena created was hot and definitely set the mood!

Meanwhile, Serena pulled the curtains open, letting the moonlight shine a spotlight over the bed. She dimmed the rest of the lights in the room and lit a few candles of different sizes, shapes, and smells. Luckily lavender, rose, jasmine, and vanilla flowed beautifully together and were proven aphrodisiac scents. Not that they needed any help in that department.

In all their glorious nakedness, Darien led Serena to the bed by the hand. Despite the chill of the room and being in the nude, Serena felt as if her entire body was on fire. She knew the heat would only intensify as their bodies would electrify with sparks and burn with desire.

When he reached the bed, Darien turned to her and sat down on the edge of the bed in front of her, putting him level with her full, exquisite breasts. His eyes roved over her body from head to toe. "You're so fucking gorgeous, Sere. I'm the luckiest man alive to have you."

She giggled and blushed sweetly. "It is I who am the lucky one, my love."

With his knees spaced apart, he pulled her gingerly to him. He used his fingers to affectionately roam up her arms and across her collarbone. Goosebumps broke out over her skin in his wake.

One arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to his awaiting lips. His nose rubbed at the valley between her breasts. He slowly trailed to her right breast, lightly brushing his lips across her perked nipple. His tongue darted out to flick at it fondly before he blew at it softly. His free hand attended to her other breast, featherly drawing circles around her hardening nipple.

With a moan of contentment escaping her parted lips, she gripped his shoulders firmly, massaging them in the process.

He continued to pay homage to her breasts by latching his mouth onto her nipples to suckle and tease with his tongue.

Casually his hand drifted down the smooth skin of her taut stomach. He proceeded further, skimming over her curls and down to her folds. His finger lightly swirled over her bundle of nerves, instinctively causing her knees to buckle. With his arm wrapped around her still, he tightened his hold to keep her from collapsing.

Serena was coating his finger with her wetness. He stretched her folds gently, sliding a finger in. Her walls immediately constricted around his long digit. He gradually pumped his finger inside of her as his thumb persisted to swirl her clit in mesmerizing, yet agonizing, circles.

He added another finger inside of her and then another. Her hands went from his shoulders to his head where she threaded her fingers through his silky locks of onyx before she tugged at his strands a little roughly.

"Oh, yes, Dare." She started to tremble and rasped, "Make me cum." He didn't pump faster or suck harder. He kept his pace, adding to the buildup.

"Baby, cum for me." He mumbled against her breast. His five o'clock shadow was scratching her flawless skin causing angry red marks. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy, otherwise he would have wanted to watch as she climaxed. It made his cock twitch just thinking about it.

He knew she was close. His proficient fingers and the ongoing foreplay, she wouldn't last much longer; her orgasm would approach quickly. She started to exhale in shuddered puffs of air. Darien felt her walls clench, followed by a dam breaking, and then his hand was bathed in her juices.

Before she could crumple to the floor, Darien removed his hand from her and stood up. He used the arm secured around her waist to twirl her so she was now by the bed. With her still coming down from her high, he allowed her to sit while he kneeled before her. He brought his slick fingers into his mouth to taste her. She moaned obscenely at his action.

"You taste divine, love."

Spreading her shaking legs made her fall back on her elbows and bring her legs up for him to place over his shoulders. He brought his tongue to her center where he licked her folds sensually. Serena whimpered, still hypersensitive from her orgasm, and tried to close her thighs, tightly trapping Darien. He easily pried her thighs back open and lapped up her remaining nectarous juices.

Her head fell to the bed and her hands grasped at the sheets during his wondrous exploring of her treasure cave. His tongue would flick over her delicate clit and provoke her to buck against his mouth. He teased her by dancing his tongue along her entrance and darting in and out of her tight passage expertly.

She released a pleasure-filled moan, indicating she was so close again to cuming. Before she could though, she sat up and scooted back. He smirked at her as he stood up and moved onto the bed, crawling after her and placing himself above her.

"As much as I love your fingers and that skillful tongue of yours, lover, I want your cock inside of me instead."

Darien couldn't help the pride that exploded inside of him at her words. He wanted nothing more than to give in to her desires, but he wanted to respect her earlier request and make love to her. Not fuck her senseless, which they had also done before.

"In due time, sweetheart." Darien hovered over her lips. "I want to worship your body some more."

Serena lifted her head to bring her lips to his. It was her turn to dart her tongue out and run it along his lips, waiting for entrance. He smiled devilishly before allowing her inside his hungry mouth. She tasted herself and decided she wanted to taste him now.

Pushing him off of her, she flipped them so she was on top. "Your turn again."

The sound he made as he sucked his teeth made her feel positively powerful and dominant.

Her body glided over his, sliding his throbbing cock between her breasts as she made her way down. Using one hand to prop her over him and encasing his shaft at the base with the other, she tapped his head to her hot and moist mouth. She loved eliciting growls from him when she would swirl her tongue around his tip before she wrapped her lips around his head and suck, letting it go with a pop.

Serena wasn't as patient as Darien was when it came to wanting to provide an orgasmic release from her lover. She knew just how to deliver, with her ability to guzzle down his thick length deeply and fully.

Moving her hand up and down, she stroked his rigid cock smoothly. It was warm, thick, and throbbed in her grasp. As she stroked, she would continue swirling her tongue on his tip to taste him. Occasionally she would bring his swollen head into her mouth, moving her head to bring him in and out, sometimes deeper than the last.

She engulfed his cock with her warm, wet mouth. Her luscious pink lips puckered around his cock as she slowly lowered her head down his length, her tongue playing with his shaft as she went up and down. Opening her throat, she pushed the entirety of his cock into her throat, allowing her to press her lips firmly against his shaven crotch.

Resting his hand on her head, Darien restrained himself from bringing her in deeper again by grasping her hair firmly, but not in a painful way. He knew what she was doing and he didn't want to rush his release!

"Ah, ah, ah, love." He interjected huskily with a tsking no. How could he not marvel at her impressive skills? "No rushing tonight, sweetheart. Your rules, remember?"

Her humming response sent vibrations through his cock, eliciting a delightful tingle. A feeling that was new and pleasantly gratifying. That simple sensation distracted him, causing his abs to flinch and his hands to reach for the surrounding sheets, releasing her hair.

Without hindrance, she took him in as far as she could, deep down her throat and suckled as she came back up.

A mix of moans and groans of pleasure escaped through his heavy panting.

Grabbing him just below the head, she tilted his cock to one side so she could lick him from base to tip like her favorite ice-cream cone. Then, tilting his cock to the other side, she repeated her actions on that side.

After several scrumptious licks, she wrapped her lips around his cock again, caressing him as she bobbed up and down. Darien reached his orgasm suddenly, becoming wet and rigid between her lips. He came in plentiful bursts, Serena taking it all in as it came.

He was spent for a minute or two and she used that time to tease him by making slurping noises over his tender-state cock and rubbing his current overly sensitive balls. It was her retaliation to him for thwarting her advances of a quick release.

Darien spasmed slightly from the tickling sensation. Laughingly, he sat up quickly, reaching for her shoulders to push her away gently to discontinue her divine torture. With his arms propped and stretched behind him, he silently watched her as she joyously laughed in a fallen heap at the bottom of the bed.

"Would you like me to return the favor? I could rub my nose along your neck or lightly touch your sides or squeeze your upper thighs in rapid succession?"

Serena jumped up as he listed her most ticklish spots. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna bet?!" He sat up further and began crawling to her like a predator to its prey. "Or maybe I could rub your clit over and over in delicious torture until you have a pee-gasm."

Darien noticed how wide her eyes got and laughed sardonically. He reached for her ankle but she used the same foot to push at his chest, making him fall back on his ass. Serena needed to get his mind off of those ideas so she decided to seduce him instead.

She raised herself up on her knees, throwing her long locks over her shoulder and down her back. One hand caressed her face until it reached her sultry lips where she suckled her pinky temptingly. Her other hand roamed her body, groping her firm and full breast, pinching her small and pink nipples into erect peaks before gliding over her curvaceous body to the folds between her trimmed blonde curls.

As she posed, flaunting her sexy body to him, he reached for his twitching cock, slowly rubbing himself as he watched her seduction. She gazed longingly into his lust-filled eyes, but his stare was on the movements of her tantalizing hands, his jerks becoming quicker.

Watching him masturbate to her seduction was exhilarating. The effect she had over him made herself slick with desire and the need for more blissful relief.

Serena waddled on her knees to him, straddling his lap when she reached him. His arms encircled her waist, his lips and tongue mirroring her hand's actions just a moment ago, pulling at her peaks with delicate teeth. Her fingers laced through his locks before grabbing fistfuls as her clit rubbed against his length. The rocking became harder and more fast-paced as his ministrations increased with pressure in pulling and suckling.

Darien debated letting her get off again before actually getting the chance to sheath his cock in her tight channel. Serena shuddered as he mulled over his decision, essentially deciding for him. She came, her juices glazing over his rigid hardness. Collapsing on him, she breathed hot puffs of air in the crook of his neck. He softly smoothed the hair that ran down her back in rhythmic motions.

"Darien, I love you."

He squeezed her a little tighter. "I love you, Serena."

She sat up and brought her lips to his. A sweet and gentle kiss. Serena moved slowly, pulling back enough to brush her lips over Darien's, drawing out his bottom lip with gentle tugs. Her hands framed his face, titling his head and angling it to take his bottom lip in with her teeth before sucking it and releasing it. She ran her tongue across his lips, requesting entrance. Darien's lips slowly parted, granting access for Serena to slip her tongue in. The moment she did, Darien tentatively sucked on Serena's tongue. Their tongues danced slowly until his arousal throbbed on her thigh.

Serena lifted herself to grab Darien's cock, stroking and squeezing it a few times before positioning it at her wet entrance. He began to breathe heavily at the anticipation and steadied himself by gripping her hips. She moved her hands to his shoulders to support herself as she slipped his desire for her between her lower lips and into her velvety folds to disappear. Serena's head lulled back as she slowly slid his length into her further until she sat directly on his hips with his entire cock buried inside of her.

When she didn't move after several seconds, Darien became concerned. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

Her head yanked up, finding the concern in his eyes. She cupped his face, rubbing his stubble soothingly. "Oh, baby, I'm simply enjoying the feel of you inside me." Her head fell to his, her puffy gasps fanning his face. "You feel so ah-maz-ing!" The last word stretched out in a moan and she emphasized it as she began adjusting to his abnormally large size.

Supporting herself again on his shoulders, Serena raised her hips up before tenderly easing back down, sliding her folds along his rigid cock exquisitely.

Darien was grunting with each bounce. She seemed tighter than he remembered and it was heavenly. His hands moved from her hips to slide down to cover her bouncing bubble butt. He squeezed her ass before he gave a playful slap to each cheek and helped guide her hips to rub her clit along his cock as she bounced up and down. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Serena's bounces sped up a little more, but she wanted to enjoy the feel of him as he glided in and out of her in delicious waves. Her breasts teased him as they too bounced before his awaiting mouth. The combined flurries of pleasure had Serena groaning low and pleasurable as she slowed to ride out her orgasm.

Her body went limp, toppling down on him again. This time Darien laid her beside him, providing her a reprieve before he took her again to satisfy himself. He made sure to kiss every inch of her deliciously sweet skin as she rested. His mouth and hands explored her body from head to toe. She felt tremors down her body where his lips brushed her skin. Her heart was racing and her body was soon ready to go again. Serena made sure to let him know how eager she was in awaiting their joining by pulling him to her with her arms and encasing him with her legs.

"Insatiable tonight, are we?" He nipped at her lips before she saw that signature cocky grin that had her head spinning in euphoria.

Serena caressed his calf with her foot and lightly grazed his toned back with her fingertips. "I don't plan on us getting any sleep tonight, if that answers your question."

The low rumble of his chuckle vibrated through her, sending shivers throughout her body. "It's a good thing then that neither of us have any plans tomorrow and can sleep the day away if need be."

"Perhaps, but I plan on tomorrow being a repeat of today." She said this when she positioned herself to align with his cock. A growl escaped his throat when she grabbed his ass to bring him closer, practically making his tip slip in just a fraction.

Arranging himself, he steadied his weight above her by using his forearm and used his other large hand to wrap around his cockhead to align at her pussy. At her entrance, he rubbed his tip up and down her slit. Her legs opened further at his actions, begging him to continue. When she verbally begged him in incoherent moans, then he parted her folds and inserted himself slowly. Her back arched, bringing her nipples to graze his hard chest, causing even more pleasure for her overstimulated nerves.

Darien's body muscles tensed and he was grinding his teeth, his involuntary response to keep himself from just thrusting into her. He slowly moved in and out of her, kissing her softly as he did.

After allowing Darien to make love to her this way, she needed a faster, more rougher position. Serena pushed them both up to their knees, kissing him senseless before turning herself around. She reached for the headboard, arching her back and pushing her ass in the air with a wiggle.

He smacked her ass, then reached for her hips to align them with his continuous erection. His sexual stamina with Serena amazed him. She was a drug, an addition, that he always wanted to be a habitual user of. A high he could never replace - never wanted to replace.

Once he gently pushed himself into her, his hips began gradually slamming into her soft ass with his powerful thrusts. She reveled in his cock, loving each and every ridge and vein along its pulsating length. Pushing her ass back more, extending her arms from the headboard as she did, she demanded him to push harder. He obliged, pounding into her deeper and faster. Soon, her arms were unable to hold her up any longer so she crumpled onto the bed, face smashed into the plush pillows.

With her ass high in the air, he thrusted his hips back and forth, Serena swirling her ass as he continued. She was holding out as long as she could, but she would reach her orgasm soon. In order to allow them to cum together, Serena reached back and massaged his balls. Darien in turn pinched her nipple with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other. It wasn't long after that she shuddered from the pleasure. He thrusted twice more before he too released himself inside of her.

Extracting himself from inside of her, he fell to the bed, pulling her to him. They both were laying there limply, panting and sweaty, their chests heaving against each other from the exertion.

After a few minutes Serena asked him if he was hungry.

Again, his laughter rumpled through her body, sending delicious sensations throughout.

"I suppose we should eat something if I am to keep up my energy for you."

\--xx--

The sun was shining bright. Her eyes fluttered open briefly before they quickly shut from the brilliance the sun produced at this hour. Not long after sunrise, fatigue captured them both, passing them both out from their wild, sex-crazed night.

She turned over from her back to her stomach, her head away from the window, curtains still open from last night when she let the moonlight in. Flipping over had her pressed up to Darien's side, his face turned her way with his sculpted back exposed. She traced his contours lightly as he still slept, thinking how happy she was waking up by his side.

"Ready to go again?"

Serena laughed at his groggy-voiced question. "I think I may need some sustenance first."

One sapphire eye slowly opened. He moved to place a lingering kiss on her lips. "Say no more, my love." Darien rolled over to slip out of bed, stretching the sleep from his body. His perfectly structured naked body was proudly displayed for her viewing pleasure. With a loud yawn, he threw some sweatpants on before he left the room.

Sighing happily, Serena smoothed over the indentation left over from Darien's body. Her mind replayed last night. They were the single most sensuous moments of her life with him.

Adrenaline rushed through her. All of a sudden, she giggled like a giddy school girl, squealing and bouncing in the bed. Serena was in love and she was able to express her love to the man she cared for more than anyone and she was able to do so for the world to see.

True love.

He was hers.

She was his.

Each other's one and only. One single thread of gold tying them together. How he made his mark on her, a golden tattoo.


End file.
